The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Toilet systems may require dedicated sensors that indicate fill levels for a holding tank. In applications including multiple toilets coupled to a common holding tank, each toilet may be responsive to a respective level sensor. The sensor may indicate tank fill status and whether a flush lockout is necessary. A flush lockout may be necessary if the tank is full. Multiple toilets may therefore result in holding tanks littered with sensors.
Further, each of the sensors may need to communicate with a control module on each respective toilet. Thus multiple cables may need to be run to respective toilets from the holding tank.